Raw Confessions Towards a Dead Man
by ViolentRoses
Summary: After Muraki's death Tsuzuki can't seem to get Muraki out of his head. See what it is he think's of the Doctor. One shot! Rated M for the theme.


_Hello Everybody this is Chazmy with another story, This one is a one shot! Mostly about Tsuzuki. The scene after they find Muraki dead. I read one other story about this part in Yami No Matsuei and thought Wow! I want a try at it. Tell me what you think?_

**Raw Confessions Towards a Dead Man**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway was dark and had a eerie feeling of a cheap horror scene. Tsuzuki walked down the corridor second guessing his actions. Before he could turn around though, there he stood in front of the door he was not so eager to enter.

But curiosity.

A feeling that he held regret for. It tend to kick him in the back.

He breathes in deep opening the door despite his nervousness.

The room was dark, only lit by the cascading rays of the moon. Jetting directly toward that tomb of comfort were his curiosity will finally set aside it's bully on him.Tsuzuki knew it was wrong entering here. But he just had to believe it for himself. Even though he seen it with his own two eyes earlier that day, the imagine tore at is mind all day making him crazy with denial.

" How could he be dead?"

His thoughts wondered as he scanned the room before entering completely. Very clean. Everything around the room set perfectly as though it had never been touched by human hands. Nothing out of the ordinary besides the odd shape displayed on a small table by the window. A porcelain doll, starring blankly at him. Though seeming to watch his every move.

The guardian of deaths interest was not at all on the doll, but rather the scene he was about to reveal behind those burgundy curtains, wrapped loosely around the soft covering of that bed.

He walks up to the curtain as doubt sets into his mind and he backs away slightly. But again that hit of curiosity struck him and he clinches his fist cursing at it. He moves the curtain slowly. Expecting something to up and jump out at him, devour him whole for being so noisy.

Tsuzuki's eye widen. There he laid. silent in his rest beyond waking.

Dr. Kazutaka Muraki

_They say he died from poison. _So peaceful he looked. Not even the best artist could capture his flawless features.

Tsuzuki examines Muraki. Looking for anything to abscond his mind from finding the man on this bed attractive.

The silence of the room pierced his heart. Normally by now this man he towered would be telling him in some perverted way how much he wanted his body, but nothing. It irked Tsuzuki. He wanted to hear it, needed to hear it.

The shinigami takes one of the roses and smells in the sweet fragrance.

"These roses where meant for me. But I refused you...you murdering bastard!"

He squeezes the stem piecing his hand with one of the thorns. The shinigami looks at the blood rise from out of the now visional wound.

" Why do you have to be so...attractive? ...beautiful?"

Tsuzuki clears his head, stopping himself before he could go any further. Instead he touches one of the petals pulling it free from the rest of the rose.

"Tsuzuki you should leave, this is wrong." As though someone was telling this to him, but no one was there. It was his conscious. His conscious was telling him. That is who it was. But his heart was telling him to stay.

The shinigami places the rose back with the others and looks at Muraki's face again."So innocent, no one would ever suspect that you are nothing but a killer."

He moves the dead man's hair from out of his face. Fingers enlacing the strands of silks as he captures some more repeating the touch.

"How could such a beautiful man be so cruel?"

Tsuzuki tempted, glides his hands against Muraki's cool fingers .Biting his bottom lip he straddles on top him.

"Part of me wanted to lose at that poker game. Wanted you to take me, control me"

He tosses the roses away from them, scattering the flowers on the ground near the bed.

"I find such a great attraction for you. I...I can't understand it myself, why I do. I should hate you, despise you for what you did to Hisoka, but I don't... I wanted you."

Tsuzuki gains much bravery touching the pale man's cheek. So soft like the feel of that rose against his fingers. His actions become a work of there own. His words no better as his eyes wonder over the still body beneath him.

"I could have you any way I want right now. I could cut you in so many ways like you have done to so many people or I could take advantage of you, release my own desires and wants all over your body."

The brunette unbuttons the doctor's shirt touching the pale man's bare chest, the smooth surface of tone muscle and definition against his finger tips. It made the shinigami shiver, delightful shivers that ran straight up his spin. He smiles as he gets in close to the other man's lips.

"What would it be like to make love to you? To conquer this body and claim it my own."

His lips brush against the cool soft feel of Muraki's own pale lips.

"I wonder..." He pauses to take in the sweet sent of wine on the other man mouth, tempted to taste them.

"Would you be a gentle lover or would you fuck my brains out until I couldn't take it anymore?"

Tsuzuki gasps, eyes widen as he feels two arms wrap around him. He looks into the now visible eyes of the doctor underneath him.

"I would do both. Tsuzuki-san..."

FIN

* * *

Note: _For anybody who has read my other stories. I am working on them right now. They are being beta-ed. So it is taking some time. Also there is another one shot story coming out It is also being beta-ed. I'm very sorry it is taking so long. Pleases don't hate me. Tell me what you think about this one too? I know it is kind of short and all , but I wanted to leave a lot of it to the imagination. Anyway it was about Tsuzuki confession toward the doctor and how he really felt_


End file.
